The Best Christmas Present
by 32-bit Mandarin Orange
Summary: As Christmas time draws nearer, the compition rises between Ash and Brock to find Misty the perfect Christmas present. Who will emerge the victor?" Just a 'lil idea I got when I was bored....
1. Default Chapter

"Wow, beautiful!" exclaimed misty when the reached the window of the department store during Christmas shopping.  
  
"I love the necklaces! I want one!!!" She dragged her two male companions into the store and they stared blankly at the array of necklaces.  
  
"This stuff is all too expensive," Brock whispered to Ash while Misty was parading happily around the store. He nodded.  
  
"Misty! I wanna go ho-omme!" Ash whined pitifully.  
  
She turned around and rolled her eyes at him, giving him a "grow up" look.  
  
"You're a party pooper," she stated, turning back to the dangly earrings she was admiring.  
  
"No! This is boring! All we're doing is sitting here! All these necklaces look exactly the same! All sparkly and junk!"  
  
"No! They're NOT junk!" she shrieked hotly, "They are sapphires that come from the very bottom of the sea!"  
  
Ash shrugged. "Stones are stones. Wouldn't you rather have something you can use? Like a new Pokeball or something?"  
  
"No! Shut up, Ahs, and let me have fun! I don't care what stupid comments you have to say!"  
  
He looked slightly hurt, but his voice didn't show it. "Fine, Scrawny Misty," he said curtly. "Have fun getting jewels for your scrawny neck."  
  
He expected her to hit him over the head, but she was too engrossed in the jewels to even notice his comment.  
  
~*~  
  
Nighttime. He sat at the campsite, gazing at her. Her red, silken hair shimmered in the firelight, and her cerulean eyes drew his eyes over to her.  
  
He found himself doing it more and more lately, and he quickly averted his eyes so she wouldn't bite his bead off.  
  
Too late. Those beautiful eyes of hers glanced up once looking nervous, and then in the second glance it was replaced by irritation.  
  
"What are you staring at? She demanded.  
  
"A pig," he retorted, which was possibly one of the most clever comebacks he'd ever come up with. Mentally he patted himself on the back.  
  
For a moment her eyes widened, then she spat, "Well, pigs are as smart as humans are, and in this case, smarter than you!"  
  
"Well at least *I*-"Ash was suddenly interrupted by Brock.  
  
"Can't you two stop fighting even for a minute?!" Both pairs of eyes suddenly were downcast.  
  
"Sorry, Brock," mumbled Misty.  
  
"Yeah, sorry," added Ash, glaring at her, then stalked off to his sleeping bag. ~*~  
  
They went out to lunch the next day when they reached the next city. The air was tense between Ash and Misty, and Brock was lamely attempting to smooth things out.  
  
"So, guys, how's the weather today, heh heh?"  
  
Both of them glared at him.  
  
"Stormy, I take it?"  
  
Misty slammed her fork down. "Why are you such an inconsiderate jerk, Ash Ketchum?"  
  
"Why are you so rude to me?"  
  
She stopped and considered this. Lately, she thought with shame creeping up her cheeks, she had been rude to him lately. But it was because..she glanced up at his eyes, and blushed.  
  
"Because-because..."  
  
"Do you even have a reason?"  
  
Silence while both of them waited for her to answer. The scene could have been comical if it weren't for Ash and Misty taking it so seriously. Two adolescents battling, the combat zone a bag of French fries which had been knocked over during the heat of the fight.  
  
"Have a fry," Brock said, shoving one in between them. They both looked at him as if he had just come from Mars.  
  
Misty finally took one and shoved it in her mouth. "Where's the gym in this city?"  
  
Ash blinked incredulously. Wasn't she just screaming at him a second ago? He decided he didn't understand women and never would.  
  
"It's that time of month," Brock whispered to Ash, seeing his perplexed glance. "You know, they get all bitchy around then."  
  
"What was that?" Asked Misty.  
  
"Nothing!" Brock smiled sweetly and said, "I think once we reach the gym I might challenge the gym leader first. I could use a little practice with my Pokemon."  
  
"Are you allowed to?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. After all, I am a trainer too, along with a gym leader, right?"  
  
She nodded, and the two of them began a conversation about strategies of rock Pokemon and water types.  
  
"Hey Misty," Ash interrupted, "has your Togepi been eating okay? Pikachu's appetite has been a little low lately."  
  
"Yeah, it's okay," she said, giving him a funny look. "How come?"  
  
He shrugged. "I thought maybe something was going around, you know?"  
  
"Pokemon don't catch viruses the same way humans do," Brock piped up.  
  
Ash's eyebrows furrowed a little bit. Why did Brock always have to make him look so stupid in front of Misty? The second the thought sprung into his head, he quickly banished it. I don't care how I look in front of the scrawny brat, anyways, he thought.  
  
"So, Misty, wanna go shopping later on while Ash is battling? We'll go to another jewelry store if you'd like," Brock said.  
  
For some reason this thought really bothered Ash. The two of them, out having fun while they were missing his great victory. "Come and watch me," he urged, "it's gonna be a great battle. More interesting than some boring store."  
  
She considered this. Meretricious jewelry, or watching him battle. She'd much rather watch the battle, but...he had been such a jerk to her. This should show him.  
  
"I'm going shopping," she said, then added, "You're probably gonna lose anyways."  
  
Inside her head, a little voice piped up. "You always hurt the ones you love.."  
  
As the two of them walked off together, talking and laughing, a terrible thought occurred to him. Did Brock...did Brock LIKE Misty?  
  
Well, this was a short chapter. I originally was gonna make this a long one shot fic, but this seemed like the perfect place to stop it for a chapter, soo..here it is. Oh yes, and BTW, don't fret..I'm still working on wounded in my eyes chapter four, so watch out for that, it hasn't been abandoned. But this was just a little idea I got when I was bored.. Please review! x~Aurora chan 


	2. The War Begins

Chapter two of this story! I suddenly realized that Christmas is approaching, and I need to finish this on one time! ^_^ Well, enjoy!  
  
  
  
It was a great victory. He thought he was going to lose, but suddenly Pikachu made a huge comeback and blew they gym leader away. He walked away from the gym with a new badge but an uncannily heavy heart.  
  
"Pika pi? Pika chu.." Remarked Pikachu.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not happy," snapped Ash, and the small yellow Pokemon was taken aback. It didn't say another word the whole walk back to camp.  
  
~*~  
  
They weren't anywhere in sight. The camp seemed to be abandoned when Ash returned. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw two figures sitting on the shoreline.  
  
Misty. And Brock.  
  
A strange, tight feeling crept into Ash's stomach. What were they doing there, sitting there..together?  
  
He didn't know what to do so he stood there, paralyzed.  
  
Suddenly, Misty turned around. Their eyes met across the distance.  
  
In an instant her face changed from content to panic. No, it said. You weren't supposed to see this. No.  
  
"Some friends you two are," he spat and turned on his heels back to camp. The voice that came out of his mouth surprised him. He'd never spoken to either one of them in such a tone.  
  
"Ash!" Yelled Misty despairingly. His strides were twice as fast as they usually were, and when he got back to camp, he paced around angrily.  
  
In a few moments, Brock and Misty reached him.  
  
"Did you have fun at the stores?" He asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Misty frowned and said nothing, but Brock piped right up. "Show Ash your new jewelry, Misty," he said, and Misty obliged.  
  
"Very nice," he said stiffly, barely glancing at it.  
  
Finally Misty dared to open her mouth. "How..how did your battle go?" She asked meekly.  
  
"It was fine, I won," he said brusquely, his voice holding a "no thanks to you guys," in it.  
  
She felt a small pang of guilt starting in the corner of her mind.  
  
Maybe..maybe she should have gone to his battle. You know how important those are to him, a voice in her head chided her. You should have gone.  
  
"Good job," she said without meeting his eyes. Brock had the sense then to shut his mouth, and the rest of the day proceeded in an uncomfortable silence.  
  
~*~  
  
It was the third time he'd woken up that night. What should I get her? What would she like?  
  
For underneath all the hurt, all the anger, and all the fear, was this burning desire to get her something awesome. Something she'd love.  
  
Every time he looked at her, she wasn't just Misty anymore. She was his friend (sometimes), and she was beautiful. At least that was what he had assumed because every time he looked at her, he couldn't keep his eyes off her.  
  
What would she say if she knew? He tried not to focus on that and went back to thinking of her present. He thought of Brock, giving her everything she wanted. Yes, he decided, Brock does like her. And *I* don't. She's just my friend. She's just my friend.  
  
His eyes strayed to her, asleep on the ground next to him. So innocent, so childlike, when she was asleep. He smiled a little to himself.  
  
Stop! Screamed that voice again. You don't like her! You do not like her!  
  
Stupid Brock, he thought. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't be having this..war. Yes, it was a war. That's exactly what it was.  
  
And then his stubborn determination kicked in. Watch out, Brock, he thought. You're in for a little competition.  
  
~*~  
  
They went shopping again the next day. Misty simply could not be kept away from the glittering lights, the Christmas music, and all the sales.  
  
"Wow! Look at this!" She exclaimed as they passed by a clothes store.  
  
"It's so pretty! Man, I'm sick of wearing the same outfit. For three straight years. The animators are just so lazy that they won't give us any new clothes. Well, I don't care about them anymore! I'm getting this!" She marched into the store, and Brock followed her like a faithful lapdog.  
  
It was then that Ash took the opportunity to slip away, unnoticed, to a store he'd spotted earlier. It would take all his money, but it didn't matter. The present he saw was worth it.  
  
~*~  
  
When he met up with them later, they approached him with an infuriated glare.  
  
"Where the heck were you?" Demanded Misty angrily.  
  
"We've been looking everywhere for you! Do you know we almost called the police?"  
  
"Oops," he said, and Brock shook his head.  
  
"Hey, guys, I hate to say this, but today's the 23rd, and we're not gonna be able to get home by tomorrow."  
  
"What about a plane or something?" Ash asked.  
  
"I'm pretty broke." Said Brock.  
  
"You mean, you are broke?" Asked Ash.  
  
"Yes, I'm very broke. I don't have another spare penny."  
  
Ash slapped his forehead. "Great, great, just great," he said, thinking of Misty's brand new wardrobe of clothing and jewelry.  
  
"I guess I'll call Mom and tell her that we won't be home for Christmas."  
  
So they made their way into the Pokemon center and Ash dialed his number. Finally, after about seven rings, his mother picked up the phone, but she was not alone.  
  
"What are you doing there Professor Oak?" asked Ash rather densely.  
  
"Duh, Ash," whispered Misty.  
  
"Hello, Ash," said the professor.  
  
"What are you WEARING?" He asked. Professor Oak had on slippers and a robe, like he lived in the place. And his mom was wearing silky pajamas.  
  
"Clothes," said Professor Oak, his cheeks turning a little red.  
  
"DUH, ASH!" said Misty.  
  
"Sweetie! What did you call for?"  
  
"I just called to say that I won't he home for Christmas. Brock here," with this he shot Brock a very dirty look, "went out and spent all our money. So now we're stuck here, in Crimson City."  
  
"Isn't that about a three day drive from Pallet?" Asked the professor.  
  
"Yep."  
  
Suddenly Mrs. Ketchum spoke, "Oh, Ash, I'm sorry that you're not coming, but..OH, PIKACHU! I can't belive I won't be able to see you! I'm gonna cry!"  
  
"There, there, Delia," said Professor Oak, giving her a pat on the shoulder,  
  
"They'll have a good Christmas there. Let's just send some money over and they can rent a hotel."  
  
Misty paled a little bit. "You don't have to do that," she said too late. The money was already coming out their end.  
  
"Thanks, Mom, thanks Professor Oak," he said. "Bye."  
  
Then he turned around and saw Misty and Brock looking at him like he was the dumbest person alive.  
  
"How could you be so dense?" Asked Misty, "It was pretty obvious why Professor Oak was there."  
  
"Why?" Ash asked, really not getting it.  
  
"I'll tell you later," she said, blushing. "Let's go rent the hotel now. They sent enough for us to get it for a few days."  
  
"Come on, Misty," said Brock, "Let's go." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the Pokemon center, and behind them, Ash silently fumed. He hurried up to the pair and grabbed her other hand.  
  
"Let's go out to eat. My treat!" he said, waving the cash around.  
  
Misty was taken aback by his behavior. She tried to ignore the little spark of electricity that shot through her arm when their hands touched. What's with him? She wondered, seeing him shoot Brock another dirty look.  
  
"No, let's go get the hotel," said Brock, tugging on her other hand.  
  
"Let's go eat! I'm hungry!" Said Ash, pulling her in the opposite direction.  
  
"You're always hungry! Let's go get the hotel!"  
  
"Food!"  
  
"Hotel!"  
  
"Food!"  
  
"Hotel!"  
  
During this little argument, Misty was getting progressively pissed.  
  
"You stupid men!" she yelled finally, jerking herself loose from both of them.  
  
"Let ME decide! And *I* say, we're going to eat, because I'm starving!"  
  
Brock glared at Ash's back as the two of them hurried off to the restaurants.  
  
Ha ha ha, thought Ash. Score Ash 1, Brock 0.  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading! Please review! The next chapter (which should be the last) is coming soon, so keep an eye out for it!  
  
x~Aurora chan 


	3. White Flag!

Very long chapter, but I needed to finish it..so here it is! The final chapter in the best Christmas present!  
  
The meal was strange. It was probably one of the strangest meals they'd ever had.  
  
For one, Ash ate next to nothing. Even when he was about to go into a battle he ate better.  
  
Misty didn't scamper to sit next to Ash. She was a lefty, and he was a righty, and whenever they sat next to one another their elbows bumped.  
  
She always liked it. Then they would have an excuse to fight.  
  
That was back in those days, those carefree days, when they were a group of three happy little kids.  
  
Brock glared out the window the entire time. (a/n to answer that one review, he can glare if he has no eyes because..because he shoots out little beams of evil from those narrow slits. That's it.)  
  
Misty decided then that she hated love. Hated it, always would hate it. It always seemed to mess everything up.  
  
How come she and Ash had to come to this? Why couldn't they just carry on their lives where they would fight and talk like it was so normal and everything was so wonderful all the time?  
  
After Ash paid, they finished and got the heck out of there.  
  
Yep, Misty decided, staring at his back, love indeed sucks.  
  
~*~  
  
How he wanted to hold her, to love her, to just feel her in his arms.  
  
It was too late for denial. He was too far gone. The little voice in his head telling him to ignore his feelings was gone now.  
  
He really wished he was still ten. Then girls still had cooties, and he never noticed Misty. She was just Misty, the brat.  
  
Now, as he watched her brushing her hair on her bed, she was a princess.  
  
~*~  
  
Christmas Eve. Snow was coming down, hard, cold, pelting.  
  
"Let's go out and see the fireworks!" Exclaimed Misty as she flipped on the news.  
  
Brock's spirits seemed to have healed that night, for he said, sounding like a tour guide, "Seeing fireworks is a very beautiful way to welcome in Christmas. We should go together, Misty."  
  
"I want Ash to come, too," she said, and he turned abruptly from Pikachu. Her eyes steadily regarded him, and he smiled excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like fun," he said, standing up suddenly and knocking a box of chocolates onto the floor.  
  
"Ash!" Shrieked Misty, "You're such a klutz! I NEED those chocolates! Can't you do anything right?"  
  
How did she have this way of degrading him in a matter of seconds?, he thought as he stared at her bright red face.  
  
"Oops," he said again. Oops was easy. You didn't have to explain anything with an oops.  
  
She just shook her head. "Yeah, I'd like to go, Brock, but who knows if we should bring Ash along? After all, he'll probably ruin the fireworks show by stepping on me or something."  
  
Feeling about three inches tall, he swallowed and said, "I'll be a good boy."  
  
"Good, you'd better be," said Brock. For the time being, a temporary, invisible grudge had been called on the war.  
  
"Last one to the food buffet is a rotten Togepi! Oh, wait a second, yours is already rotten!" Ash hollered over his shoulder at Misty as he bolted out the door.  
  
"ASH KETCHUM!" For the time being, things were back to normal.  
  
~*~  
  
Some carolers' voices drifted over to their ears as they walked through the festively lit town.  
  
"I wonder how long till the fireworks start?" Asked Misty, glancing around.  
  
Ash snuck a peek at Brock out of the corner of his eye. He was staring at Misty with that "I saw a cute girl" expression on his face.  
  
Ash shook his head. Would Brock never learn? In all fifteen years of his life, he'd never been that stupid. Or at least he didn't think he had been.  
  
"Wow, it's so pretty and romantic," sighed Misty wistfully. Almost achingly.  
  
I know how you feel, Misty, thought Ash. Stupid hormones, running wild. All around them were couples, holding hands, bundled up, their faces lit up with not only the lights of the surrounding stores.  
  
They passed a small fountain on the edge of the forest, and Ash walked over to it and plopped himself down on its edge.  
  
"I'm sick of walking," he declared. "We're watching the fireworks from here."  
  
"Stupid possessive man," said Misty as she approached him. However, she plunked herself right next to him.  
  
"Hey, where's Brock?" Asked Ash.  
  
"Probably off with some girl," she said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yep.." he said, and then there was a pause between them.  
  
Now's the time, he thought. Now's the time to give her the present. He stuck his hand into his pocket and stopped. No, I can't, he thought. You wuss.  
  
"Hey Ash, hey Misty! I found a great spot!" came a voice suddenly from across the town square. Ash was surprised he heard it because the place was packed full of people.  
  
He was almost relieved. I don't have to talk to Misty now, Ash thought. He had no idea what he was going to say anyways. The two of them hurried over to the spot Brock had found watched the fireworks, listening to the "oohs" and "aahs" of the crowd.  
  
"Wow, there's one shaped like a Pokeball!" Exclaimed Ash. When Misty didn't respond, he glanced around, and in a second he was on his feet.  
  
"Brock? Misty?"  
  
They were gone.  
  
And then, as the fireworks exploded behind him, he understood all in a flash. It was all a ploy, then, so Brock could be alone with Misty. Anger rushed in, so blinding that he couldn't even tell who it was he was mad at- himself, Misty, Brock, or all of them.  
  
The anger diminished as quickly as it had appeared, and a sense of abandonment suddenly filled the crowd; no longer was it friendly or Christmassy. (a/n wow! That IS a word! Microsoft word said so!) These people all had someone they loved with them, and he was alone. Never had he felt so empty.  
  
She's made her choice, and she wants to be with Brock, came the dim realization. With that thought the worst feeling suddenly hit him.  
  
So this is what a broken heart feels like, he thought dully. I never could have imagined it. All the songs, all the poems, all the mush. He'd always hated that stuff.  
  
He thought of Brock kissing up to Misty at that very second. They wouldn't miss me if I was gone, Ash thought. So I'll leave.  
  
Right then his resolution was so strong he could run all the way home.  
  
A cold wind cut through the empty streets, and he pulled his jacket a little closer to himself. There were so many people who had someone, and he was alone.  
  
His hand made its way into his pocket and he picked up the box. Opened it. The crystalline surface of the necklace shined back his own tear-streaked face.  
  
Then he threw it onto the ground, enjoying the clatter of the precious metal on the hard, wet concrete. There, he thought. It's over.  
  
He went up to the room, packed his things, and exited the hotel. The cold blast of air greeted him, now his only friend.  
  
He was walking against the wind. Feeling it cut through his skin, his soul. For a long time he just let himself go. Then he saw her.  
  
She was standing there, unmoving, right in front of him, her hands clutched tightly together in front of her.  
  
The Christmas lights illuminated half her face. Red, yellow, and green. It was wet.  
  
"Misty.." he managed to utter.  
  
"Where are you going? What are you doing?" Her voice was trembling, and he realized that he was shaking as well.  
  
He took a step closer. "I'm leaving, on my own, on my very own. I don't need you. I don't need Brock." But as the words left his mouth, he realized he did. He needed her, and the twisted, wounded expression on her face made him regret his words.  
  
Ash Ketchum was always a solitary figure. He'd never let anyone into his private little world. Until her.  
  
Then he noticed what was in her hands. The twinkling surface of the necklace glinted off of the Christmas lights.  
  
"Where'd you find that?" He asked, already knowing.  
  
"It's mine, isn't it? Well, are you happy, Ash Ketchum? I'll let you do what you want! I'll let you leave! Goodbye!" She yelled at him.  
  
"And you can go off with Brock!" Her retreating back stopped. Very slowly she turned around.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Go off with Brock. I know that's what you really want, Misty Waterflower." His voice was shaking with emotion, and he felt tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
She opened her mouth, then closed it. "If I didn't know better, Ash, I would think you were jealous of Brock. Just because he's a gentleman, a nice guy, and he likes me, gives you no reason to be jealous."  
  
Before he knew what was happening, the words were just bursting out.  
  
"I like you, okay? That's what you really wanted! I admitted it! I like you! I like you!" Oh, God, he thought. What have I done?  
  
His words echoed in the empty street.  
  
Misty turned around, her eyes wide. "What?" She whispered. Even though she was standing at least ten feet away from him, he still heard that faint, small sound.  
  
For a moment there wasn't a sound between them. She hates me, he thought. She must think I'm a total idiot.  
  
And then her lips formed the words he had imagined so many times but never in a million years expected to hear.  
  
"I like you, too."  
  
It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. Even though he heard the words, they didn't seem to register.  
  
Then his feet were walking foreword, and the only thing he saw was her eyes.  
  
When they met in the middle of the street, Ash held up his hands and she took them. So small, so delicate.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Would I lie?"  
  
"Maybe.. hey, Misty, you're shorter than me."  
  
"You've finally grown, you know..Ash?" She glanced up nervously a few times, then finally met his eyes, those chocolate eyes resting on her lovingly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Ash, can you..can you kiss me?"  
  
"I-I don't really know how, I've never done it before," he admitted, blushing as red as a tomato.  
  
"Neither have I."  
  
"Do you want to try it?"  
  
He considered this. He'd never especially wondered what it was like to kiss a girl, but just then he found himself wondering what it would be like to kiss Misty.  
  
She closed her eyes and tilted her head up towards him hopefully, and he decided to grant her wish.  
  
Leaning in, he gently pressed his lips onto hers, and the most wonderful sensation overcame him. His whole body felt like it was melting, and just then nothing else mattered.  
  
The kiss didn't last very long, as the inexperienced couple needed to get some air.  
  
When they parted, Ash took her hand and uncurled the necklace from it. Finally, she got a good look at it.  
  
"Ash..this is beautiful! Where did you find something like this?"  
  
"Can't tell!" He said tauntingly and fastened it around her neck. It was a simple, blue stone shaped into a water droplet, and it opened up to reveal a small locket. On the back where the initials "MKW"  
  
"Now you wanna try that again? That was kinda fun, Misty." He smiled at her and she reached up towards him again.  
  
~*~  
  
Brock dragged his feet down the street. Nothing mattered anymore. It was Christmas Eve, and he didn't care. Misty was gone. With Ash. And that had been the only thing that mattered.  
  
He stumbled into the Pokemon center and asked for a room without even looking at Nurse Joy. Then, as he turned away to find his room, he bumped into a girl.  
  
"Oh! Excuse me..Brock Slate?"  
  
"Who are you?" He asked, eyeing the girl. She had long blue hair and brown eyes, and something about her seemed familiar..  
  
"Suzie???"  
  
"Brock! How good to see you again! How is Vulpix doing?"  
  
"It's great, just great," he said with misery in his voice.  
  
"Brock? What's the matter? Where are Ash and Misty?" In a second Brock was curled up in a corner under the table with his face turning blue.  
  
"Don't mention that name..that..name.." (a/n I loved that ep, I just had to put it in here)  
  
She scooted under the table again and placed her hand gently on Brock's shoulder. "Come on, Brock, let's go do something and join up with Ash and Misty! I don't have anything to do tonight. I was just on my way through here."  
  
He raised his head enough to glance into her eyes. Then he fell in love all over again in the typical Brock fashion. In a second he seemed to recover.  
  
"Oh, my dear Suzie! You are so beautiful, and your eyes remind me of the soft Vulpix that you gave me. Dear maiden, would you like me to be your boyfriend? I would if you wanted..." As he was talking, he grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the cold air.  
  
Yeah, I know that part with Brock was kinda extra, but I couldn't just leave poor Brock heartbroken and wandering the streets at night, could I? That would be mean! Yeah, so it's four am, and I'm about to drop dead! Thanks for reading and  
  
***HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE!! HAVE A GREAT DAY!! ^_^***  
  
x~Aurora chan 


End file.
